


Zoey Redbird 1st Person Writing Sample

by AngelusErrare



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusErrare/pseuds/AngelusErrare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick writing sample for Madison Valley on IJ. I've never played Zoey before, so this is sort of an experiment for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoey Redbird 1st Person Writing Sample

I never wanted to become a Vampyre. Not that I'm complaining about the wonderful friends I've made and the majorly awesome powers I was gifted with-- I am totally not complaining about those. But sometimes I just... still miss my old life.

Hah, look at me saying "old life" like it wasn't less than a month ago. Like it's been years and years since I became totally weird fledgling Vampyre Zoey Redbird and left behind the super normal human Zoey Montgomery.

Okay, there's something I won't miss. Montgomery as a name never suited me. I always, _always_ felt better when Grandma called me Redbird. At least with her, I never had to pretend to be someone I'm not. 

The good news is, new life or no, Grandma will always be there with me.


End file.
